rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Strategy For 100% Completion
-saving improvements!}} This information is in transition from Le Mans 2016 Update (v4.3.1) to Lotus Update (v4.4.1). See the last heading of this page for more information. This is a guide to what upgrades to acquire, not when to acquire them. It's also worth noting that subsequent updates may lower PRs and make some of the current upgrades strategies redundant. If you have any doubt before upgrading a car, save your progress to the cloud before spending . It's also a good idea to download the save just after you've uploaded it to verify the save succeeded. It is recommended to check whenever possible that the information is correct before spending , as a mistake may have gone unnoticed. Any series or cars not included here do not require upgrades to satisfy requirements. The bottleneck currency is , first the series is completed as far as possible with car(s) upgraded with only, then calculations are made based on car(s) upgraded with , only the upgrade calculations and reward(s), post upgrades, are included in this strategy. All calculations are based on a new player starting Real Racing 3, there are too many computations to calculate the best strategy for all players, with different cars at different upgrade levels. If a series is started with car(s) at or below fully upgraded with , then best strategy should be as stated, if any car(s) are already upgraded above upgraded with , the player should check the alternative strategy. Most of the time, to complete a series to 100%, all cars will need to be purchased (with a few exceptions, such as NASCAR All-Star Series or Endurance Kings, for example). Sometimes, different strategies (for the same cost) to the ones listed below may exist: when this is the case, R$ cost and performance improvements were taken in consideration to pick the most beneficial upgrade. Upgrade Tips Time-Limited Series Amateur NASCAR Pro/Am Pro Expert Master Elite Legend Important Milestones with Gold Upgrades Potentially Attainable before 100% Completion Some series requiring Gold upgrades to attain 100% completion sometimes stop progress before 75, or even 50%. Similarly, some NASCAR Collections can be completed without upgrading to the maximum PR requirement in their series. The following table will attempt to detail such events and give recommended strategies. NASCAR Collections not included in the following table are either attained before Gold upgrades are required, or need maximum required PR in the series. To note, 50% in Campionato Scuderia Ferrari is theoretically achievable without upgrades, but the potential difficulty of event 8.1 (Speed Snap on Mount Panorama) means the user may be stuck at 47% with just upgrades. As the minimum amount to spend and strategies are subjective (relying on the user's ability), it is not included in this table. Series Completable Without Gold Upgrades Total Cost This table just gives a general idea, as it does not take into account cost for cars or cost to fully-upgrade with R$ all cars. This only takes into account cost to upgrade acquired cars to meet PR requirements, reward for remaining tier unlocks and rewards for completion of series to 100% from the point where upgrades are required. The repartition of costs is idealistic and assumes each category is completed one after the other. Also does not include the two remaining Lotuses and their series. To note, if one is unable to complete event 8.1 in Campionato Scuderia Ferrari without upgrades, the figures in Legend and overall change thus: Additionally, Time-Limited Series total a cost of 634 and R$1,826,100, with a reward of 160 and R$162,000, for a margin of -474 and -R$1,664,100, which does not include tier unlocks to 100% completion of the series. This isn't included in the table, as it doesn't contribute to 100% completion. Summary of Changes in Lotus Update (v4.4.1) 4 new cars were added. Two in Master along existing cars, one in Elite exclusive to its series and one in Legend alongside existing cars. As has been the case recently, all four are necessary to upgrade with for 100% completion. *Lotus 3-Eleven: **Winnable in [[The Gauntlet (Season 7)|The Gauntlet (Season 7)]]. **Open Sky Challenge II: Unknown as of yet, requiring PR:74 in its series. *Lotus Exige 360 Cup: **Lotus Exige 360 Cup Championship: Requiring PR:52, achievable with +2 Body, Exhaust, Brakes & Tires & Wheels, costing 32 and 180,400. **6 Cyl Mastery: Requiring PR:59, achievable with -1 Engine & Drivetrain, costing a further 89 and 300,900 (Total Cost: 121 and 481,300). *Lotus Type 125: **Winnable in Light-Rider. **Exos Experience: Requiring PR:118, achievable with -1 Engine & Tires & Wheels, costing 922 & 1,933,100 *Ferrari FXX K: **Winnable in No Compromise. **Italian Prime: Requiring PR:96, requiring fully-upgrading, costing 1,419 and 2,165,000 (Cost during -25% sale: 1,066 and 1,623,750). Footnotes and Overall Costs